Some fresh fruit and vegetables, particularly soft fruits, such as strawberries, have a very short shelf-life, particularly in supermarkets and the like, and it is known that open punnets of strawberries undergo considerable deterioration and spoilage even after one day so that, in general, it is not economic for supermarkets to sell strawberries.
We have now discovered that by packaging fresh fruit and vegetables in certain materials it is possible to increase their shelf-life quite considerably.